Securing the Future
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: AU Would their most special day go off without any interruptions?


**Title: Securing The Future **

**Summary:** AU Would their most special day go off without any interruptions?

**Disclaimer: ** Well if you don't know by now you need to read more of my stories lol I own nothing you recognize

**A/N:** Alright everyone we have reached the big day! Am so glad you liked this journey from their first official casual meeting at Wordy's to their becoming man and wife today (this one of course follows Battle of the Blades). I hope you all like this one as much as the last ones. And you all should know this by now right? **Same AU disclaimer applies in these AU stories of mine for our couple (there is no Sophie and no Hank = no cheating b/c well that is lame!)**

* * *

"Ed you have got to be kidding me. Today? Our wedding day?" Donna groans as she stands in the middle of her nearly empty bedroom looking at her half naked frame in the full length mirror.

_"I swear it won't be…"_

"You don't show up at the park at Three o'clock today, Sam's rifle will not be the only thing missing come three fifteen," she grumbles as she hears him offer a heavy sigh. "Ed…today is our wedding day. Can't we do one thing normal?"

_"Baby I'm so sorry…we got called for a special call today and…"_

"Just…don't say it," she refers to the predictable and often upsetting _'trust me nothing will go wrong.'_

_"Okay am gonna say I love you and see you at three."_

"Ed…"

_"Yeah?"_

"I love you too."

Donna tosses the phone down and looks up as Rachel, her fellow team three team member appears in the doorway.

"Ed? What's going on?"

"You are not going to believe this," Donna groans as she looks at the dress hanging a few meters away and then back at her close friend. "Seriously I think I'm gonna kill him."

"Come on…" Rachel smiles. "You know he'll be there."

"And you go from being married to a widower on the same day?" Donna smirks.

"Punish him later," Rachel teases. "Okay…where is…"

XXXXXXXX

"I can't believe this," Ed hisses as he checks his scope. "Sam…"

_"I lost him Ed. He was in the clear and then ducked into the….wait a sec…I got him. Boss I have the solution – again."_

_"Eddie, we all want you there at…"_

"Greg…just talk fast," Ed half huffs as he looks over at Wordy with a heavy frown.

"You'll make it," Wordy promises. "Your tux is in the truck."

"What?"

"I brought it."

"You did?"

"Figured you'd be distracted. 'sides all a part of the best man duties."

_"Guys we can hear you," Spike pipes up as Greg looks at Spike and smirks. _

_"Boss…his gun is lowering."_

_"Good work Jules. Mr. Coulter I think I know a way out for both of us…" Greg starts once more._

"Hey at least there is no trip to SIU."

"Wordy I won't make it to Alexander Muir Gardens in…damn really? Twenty minutes?"

"Okay team we have a hot call right now to tend to," Greg comes walking up to Ed with a rather serious expression. "Ed…"

"Boss I gotta go."

"Let's go team one."

"I'll drive," Wordy plucks the keys from Ed's grasp as they hurry for the trucks; Marina bringing Greg and Spike's garment bags with her and Jules having packed hers and Sam's outfits the morning and also put them into the truck with Wordy and Ed's garment bags.

"You have the rings right?" Ed inquires in haste as he pulls his phone.

"I have them. Donna is not going to kill you."

"Have you seen her get angry?" Ed retorts as Wordy chuckles. "Donna?"

_"Hi sweetheart…oh look the caterer showed up and on time…he might be single," she slightly snickers._

"I'm armed remember?"

_"Poor guy," Donna half groans. "Should I even ask?"_

"On my way now. Should I get Wordy to tell you?"

_"Oh right like I'd get an honest answer from your longest running partner in crime."_

"Hey…I heard that," Wordy chuckles. "If not for me you two would still be making eyes at each other waiting for the next one to make the first move. Remember you officially met because of me," Wordy lightly boasts.

"We might be a bit late. I have to go and find someplace to bury my best friend," Ed deadpans as Wordy snickers.

_"No seriously…where are you?"_

"In traffic. Wordy that way, the call ended peacefully and we are all on our way."

_"So much for the bride traditionally being late," Donna lightly sighs. "I'll punish you later."_

"Promise?" Ed grins. "I love you and I'll be there in…"

_"Just arrive safely."_

"Well?" Wordy asks as Ed hangs up and looks at Ed's almost panicked expression.

"The caterer's on time and apparently single."

"Doesn't he know you're packing?"

"That's what I said," Ed chuckles as they near the entrance to the park and Ed's face turns to a small frown.

"Hey other grooms have been late before," Wordy smirks.

"No I was just thinking about that night I came to your house and Donna was there…" Ed pauses as he thinks back to that very special weekend in the fall. "I remember what she wore…what we ate…and ending the evening almost not asking her out…just everything."

"I could tell the day you pressed for her to join the team there was something more than just a professional admiration," Wordy comments as Ed's lips instantly curl upward.

"Yeah but it was because of you that we met," Ed looks over at Wordy and tells him seriously.

"You're welcome. Ready?"

"Let's do this."

XXXXXXXX

The day was beautiful, bright blue sky, no clouds, a warm afternoon breeze and the smell of fragrant early summer flowers in the air. They had wanted to set an earlier date, but when Donna saw the outdoor pictures taken at the Muir Gardens, her heart was instantly smitten and the date booked; Ed being in full agreement.

"So where is he?" Rachel asks as she pins a black strand that had gone astray.

"I want to be mad…but I just can't," she smiles as she looks at a small picture of them that she had brought with her to the bridal tent that the park had set up for her and her party or whoever else to use for the day's festivities.

"You'd do the same right?"

"Yup."

They would get married in a garden surrounded by white and pink roses, take pictures around the grounds and dance the night away with the custom tent the special events team they hired had was putting the finishing touches into.

"You have…"

"We're here!" Jules announces a little out of breath as she rushes into the tent in full SRU gear.

"Is he okay?"

"Not a mark on him," Jules smiles before her expression turns serious. "We are sorry."

"You got him here Jules, that's what counts…I'm not mad," Donna assures her warmly. "Take your time."

Jules disappears into the makeshift change room as Donna reaches for the small velvet box that very carefully held her mother's wedding jewelry. She slowly opens the box and looks at the vintage pieces with a small smile. "Wish they were here today," she whispers as Rachel's hand rests on her bare shoulder.

"They are…inside you know that."

"Help me with this?"

"Course."

Donna's eyes watch her maid of honor slowly lift the vintage diamond necklace and place it gently on her skin; the strapless dress allowing the beautiful piece of jewelry to be displayed flawlessly on her lightly tanned skin.

"Thank you," Donna whispers happily as she stands up and then slowly heads toward the mirror to take a look at her reflection; wondering what Ed's first reaction would be. She didn't want anything too over the top when it came to her choice of dresses and so picked one that was a heavy cream color, strapless and fitted through the bodice and then slightly flowing until it reaches the ground.

"See if you killed Ed earlier then he couldn't drop dead on his own when he sees how gorgeous you look," Jules smiles as she emerges in her summary print dress, a light yellow to match Rachel's crisp yellow maid of honor dress.

"Ah point taken," Donna smiles as she fixes her earrings, pushing a stray curl behind her ear; the rest of her golden locks in curls; some pinned and some loose. She offers herself a small frown and then turns to face two smiling face.

"What?" Rachel inquires.

"Suddenly I'm nervous. Stupid right?"

"Not at all; I was nervous when I married Jared. But just to be sure…leave this," Rachel plucks Donna's spare gun from her knapsack and then puts it back in, Jules offering them a small smirk.

"You actually brought your gun?"

"Never know what might happen," Donna tries to justify.

"You and Ed really are alike," Jules compliments.

XXXXXXXX

Wordy offers Ed a chuckle as he walks up to him and then pushes his hands away from the mangled bowtie.

"Men aren't supposed to be nervous on their wedding day."

"I was."

"You're more…"

"What?" Wordy asks directly, daring Ed to say something like 'mushy' or whatever. "Exactly."

"Think she's nervous?" Ed asks as Wordy steps back and Ed nods in approval at the bow tie's proper appearance.

"Yup."

"She'd never admit it though."

"She might to you…alone," Greg pipes up as he nears. "She's ready."

"She is," Ed states more than questions as he looks at Greg and Wordy. "Okay well then…so am I."

"Come on…." Wordy's hand gives Ed's shoulder a firm squeeze. "Let's go make you Mr. Sabine."

"Not funny," Ed groans as he looks at the velvet box once more before handing them into Wordy's waiting grasp; Greg having left and going in search of the bride to walk her down the aisle. Ed looks around somewhat nervously; his lips curling into a soft smile as he nods at close friends and co-workers, feeling the warm breeze caressing his skin and his heart rate starting to elevate. _Can't believe I'm getting married today, _his brain acknowledges as he heads to the front of the waiting group and gives Wordy a friendly smile.

"Ready?" The paid minister asks as Ed turns and gives him a nod. The music starts to softly play the wedding march and Ed's breath automatically starts to quicken as he watches Rachel first appear; Jules at Sam's side with the rest of the team in the front row, Tom and Anna on the other side of the aisle with team three.

He watches Donna slowly emerge from the under the rose covered trellis and step out into the sunlight, his heart starting to beat even faster as she finally appears before him, his breath this time catching and stopping for a few seconds. _Wow…amazing, _his brain offers in silence. She rounds the corner on Greg's arm and Ed feels his fists instantly tighten as she nears. _Can I even pay her enough compliments today? Beautiful just doesn't seem enough._

"Ready?" Greg asked Donna as soon as Jules left the tent; Rachel falling into position to start the walk toward the front with Wordy and Ed waiting. She wraps her arm around Greg's and offers him one last smile before they start their slow walk, her heart rate starting to quicken as they round the corner at few well timed paces behind Rachel.

"Ed looks nervous," Greg quips as they pause for a few seconds, Donna looking to her left and spying her future husband in the near distance.

"He was late," Donna smirks as Greg looks at her and nods. "I know…at least it wasn't SIU right?"

"Am sure Holleran would have made an exception…for the statement," Greg smiles as he nudges her to start. "I'm happy for you two."

"Greg…I can't even explain to you what today means," she whispers in truth as they start the walk down the aisle, her eyes fixed on Ed and Ed alone. _Damn he's just so….handsome. I can't believe I'm marrying Ed today._

Ed watches his future wife walk toward him and knows there is music playing and whispered comments about her dress and the venue and the rest of the small wedding party; but his whole being fixes on the vision before him as she nears. He feels his breath suck in slightly as her hand finally comes to rest upon his; her beaming smile forcing his lips to turn upward and his heart to skip a beat.

"Wow," he whispers as Greg pulls back so the paid minister can start into the brief ceremony.

"Normally we are waiting for the bride on the big day," the minister lightly quips, referring to Ed being the one who had delayed the ceremony. Ed's lips twist into a soft smirk as he nods and their hands tighten in each other's grasp; the small crowd around them offers a small chuckle at Ed's expense.

As the minister starts into his brief speech, Ed glances over at Donna and notices the calm peaceful expression on her beautiful face; his hand tightening around hers as she looks over and they lock eyes a few seconds longer.

_'I love you,' _he mouths as her grin widens and they both turn back to listen to the paid official before them. He continues his few brief words before the crowd and then gestures for both of them to stand and offer their personal vows. Ed helps Donna stand and then holds her hand as he looks at her and feels his heart swell.

As Ed offers his heartfelt words, Donna looks at him and can't imagine loving him anymore than she does right now.

_'Just wait,' _Shelly's words come into her mind, _'a year…two years…five years…ten and beyond. Your love for him can only get stronger, trust me as amazing as today is…it can only get better.'_

Ed completes his brief but heartfelt confession and gestures for her to start.

"Okay," she offers with a nervous smile as she starts into her own written vows; offered directly to the man she has now pledged her future to.

"Very nice. Now I understand you have rings to exchange. If you could get those now," the minister instructs. Ed turns to Wordy who pulls out a small black velvet box and hands it to Ed, who slowly opens it and shows it to his wife; Donna's instant smile of approval settling upon his mind.

"Ed, please take the ring and place it upon the fourth finger of Donna's hand and repeat after me."

_"With this ring, I wed you, and pledge you my love, now and forever."_

"Very nice. And Donna, if you'll take the ring and place it upon the fourth finger of Ed's left hand and repeat after me."

_"With this ring, I wed you, and pledge you my love, now and forever."_

"Well that's it," the Minister smiles as he looks out into the crowd, standing to their left. "Ed and Donna, you have exchanged your promises and given and received rings in my presence. By these acts and by the power conferred upon me by the Province of Ontario, I hereby pronounce you are husband and wife. You may now kiss."

Ed's hand gently encircles Donna, resting on her back as she leans in closer, their lips meeting for a brief but heated kiss, their ears picking up the sounds of pictures being taken but their hearts beating as one. They finally break apart, holding hands and smiling as more pictures are taken.

"It's my happy pleasure to introduce to this crowd gathered together today, Mr. and Mrs. Ed and Donna Lane."

Ed's arm wraps around Donna as the minister tells them he has a few papers for them to sign; papers which he'd then take to City Hall and file today to make their marital union legal and official.

"Might I have a moment Mrs. Lane," Ed whispers as he gently guides Donna away from the happy crowd, wanting a few minutes before they'd be whisked away for pictures.

"Of course Mr. Lane," Donna agrees with a smile as they head for a quieter part of the well-manicured gardens.

"I'm sorry about earlier."

"Greg told me all about it," she answers in truth as she offers his handsome face a loving smile. "But I see the caterer made himself scarce when you guys pulled up with all the sirens blazing."

"And I didn't even get to show him my big gun," Ed teases.

"Ah yes the big gun. Want to show me your big gun later?" Donna flirts with a playful smile. "You know they say size matters."

"Really?"

"Yes," she whispers as she leans in closer, whispering something further in his ear that makes his face instantly turn red. "Mr. Lane are you blushing?"

"I uh…what?" Ed stammers, making her giggle once more. "But I am sorry I was late," he offers with a more serious expression.

"You got here…that's what counted most."

"Would never have missed it for anything," he admits in truth. "I love you too much."

"I love you too."

"Ah now can I say get a room in public?" Tom teases them as he rounds the corner of the large rose bush and stops short just before them.

"Yes," Donna offers a cheeky grin as they pull apart; but their hands remain clasped. "Picture time?"

"Yup because we're getting hungry."

"More like they want the bar opened," Ed smirks as Tom nods. "Sam told you to ask right?"

"No," Tom retorts as he turns and heads back toward the small wedding party.

"You know the sooner we get all this…stuff over with…"

"Stuff?" Donna playfully slaps his arm. "Pictures are important."

"So we do the pictures and then go to straight to the hotel?" Ed wags his brows, earning a small shake of golden curls as they reach the group; the photographer offering a few suggestions as the next part of the busy day gets underway.

"A glass of champagne for my wife," Ed tells the bartender.

"You just like saying that."

"My wife…I do," Ed admits with a firm nod as he hands her his glass.

"And a bottle of stella for my husband. I do like the sound of that," Donna agrees with her own happy nod. They take their drinks and go to mingle with the other happy couples, Greg and Marina; Sam and Jules; Wordy and Shelly; Spike and Winnie; Tom and Anna and the rest of the teams and their spouses or partners and friends.

The next few hours are spent laughing and talking and just enjoying the magical night under the tent with the twinkling stars overhead; the soft music playing in the background, a spread of delectable items and the sound of happy friends wishing the new couple all the best in the world.

"We're up my love," Donna extends her hand for Ed to take; his strong arms wrapping around her as they stand in the middle of the dance floor and start to sway to a classic love song.

"I never want this night to end," Donna admits softly as she rests her head on Ed's shoulder.

"You sure?" Ed smirks as he earns himself a small head shake from his wife. "Today really was perfect…well from the afternoon on."

"Yup will make a great story to tell our kids…children on our wedding day your father was late bec…"

"Children?"

"After a while Ed, I want to selfishly enjoy you all to myself for a few years," she admits as he smiles down at her. "Is that okay?"

His answer comes in the form of a kiss as he leans in to her and whispers that her plan sounds perfect and then pulls back with a tender gaze. They dance together as a couple for a few more slow dances before the livelier music starts to play and the tent is soon filled with laughter and happy chatter once more.

"If I see you look at that watch one more time," Donna teases as she nears Ed by the entrance of the tent.

"Wordy has to go," Ed confesses as Wordy chuckles and takes his leave.

"I'm danced out."

"Really?"

"Yup…very tired…I just wanna go to the hotel and…."

"And sleep?" Ed asks in shock as he studies her poker face.

"Well let's see…figured you'd be tired after such a long day Mr. Lane," Donna winks as her fingers tease the edges of his black bowtie and his face lights up. "I'll start to say goodnight."

"Copy that," Ed retorts as they both pull apart and go to thank their closest friends, tell the teams they'd see them in a week's time; and then gather up their personal things for the night's stay at the five star hotel.

Donna leans up against Ed's shoulder in the back of the limo, her eyes resting on their intertwined hands and then moving down to their fingers and the matching bands of gold. The limo pulls up to the valet spot of the Royal York Hotel; Ed helping Donna out of the back and leaving their bags for the concierge as they head to the desk to check in and then up to their honeymoon suite.

"I tried to picture how perfect today would be but…" she pauses as she enters the middle of the posh suite and then turns to see Ed watching her with a loving smile. "But so far it's been even better than imagined."

"You looked…perfect today. I almost didn't know what to say. Beautiful," Ed tells her in truth as he nears her, his hands resting on her bare shoulders and moving down her bare arms, forcing small shiver bumps to cover her lightly tanned skin. "Nervous?"

"Excited," she utters in truth as her fingers tug at the black bow tie, letting it drape loosely around his neck as she leans in closer; his arms instantly pulling her into his arms and his lips hungrily devouring her mouth. "Just…careful…on the dress…" she tenderly reminds him as she feels his fingers trying to pull the zipper but then stopping.

"Help?" Ed begs weakly as she softly giggles. A few moments later the dress is carefully draped over the floor, Ed's tuxedo jacket and pants quickly following, a small trail of his white shirt and personal undergarments weaving a small trail to the large king sized bed the two quickly made good use of.

"That was…perfect," Ed praises as he kisses the side of her head as the two of them lie clasped together under the sheets some time later.

"Copy that," she laughs as he looks down in surprise. "Oh come on you got to say it once during the wedding and now it was my turn. But trust me…it was perfect," she offers as her hand rests on his cheek and brings his lips back down to hers. "More than perfect just like you."

"What is it?" Ed inquires as he looks at her face light up into a cryptic smirk.

"I was thinking back to that day…the day we first met at Wordy's barbeque. When Shelly told me you were coming I was…so nervous."

"Nervous?"

"Well I had only got to know you at work and at work…well you're not the same guy at work as you are in a more relaxed setting. So yeah I was nervous. Were you?"

"I was. I wanted to make sure I didn't trip or spill something on you," Ed replies with a tender smile. "I still remember what you wore and those stuffed jalapeno's…"

"You remembered those?"

"I do," Ed tells her in truth as he kisses her on the forehead. "The first day we met I knew…."

"Knew what?"

"That's I was in love," he admits with a loving gaze.

"Really?"

"Really. Now I know you said you were tired but…"

"But we can sleep in tomorrow?"

"And the rest of the week," he hungrily nips at her neck as her body arches into his and her lips giggle as he reaches a ticklish spot. "I love you Mrs. Lane."

"I love you too Mr. Lane," she offers before she surrenders to him once more; the future secure for but now put on hold as the rest of the night begs to be enjoyed.

**THE END!**

* * *

**A/N:** Okay I know I skipped a few things but I didn't want this event to be the same as in Desperate Measures and am not that great at writing wedding scenes lol so hope that's okay.

Well my dear AU peeps we have reached the end of this date series! I really do hope you all liked them b/c there could be a multi-chap fic in the works following this storyline if you'd all like that. So please leave me a final review before you go and if you'd like more adventures for our AU couple in the new year and thanks so much!


End file.
